Intelligence Section
The Intelligence Section is a department of the CIA. It can be visited on the second floor of any CIA Office in the game. It offers several actions that are not available elsewhere. Description In each and every CIA Office in any City in a game of Covert Action, the second floor is occupied by the Intelligence Section. This department of the office is responsible for the collection of intelligence data. You can visit the department to carry out some important actions that cannot be performed anywhere else. The five activities available at the Intelligence Section are: #Local Scan #International Scan #Active Wire Taps #Accuse Double Agent #Check with Sam You can press "ESC" to go return to the CIA Office lobby. Note that travel to and from the Intelligence Section floor costs no time off your clock. However, some of the above actions do cost time to perform. Local and International Scans :Main articles: Local Scan, International Scan The Intelligence Section offers you the ability to make two kinds of "passive" scans for information, using CIA assets in the city you are in or even world-wide. Both types of scans can reveal important data. Normally they will uncover either a piece of Clue or (less commonly) Hard Evidence regarding a suspect. Your current Difficulty setting determines whether or not Hard Evidence is available through scanning at all, and whether you can acquire a new Clue or Suspect document through these methods or only pieces pertaining to an existing document. It is also possible for either type of scan to reveal no information, simply wasting time off your click in vain. Both scans take 4 hours to complete. The Local Scan has a better chance of revealing information, though it can only reveal Clue or Evidence pieces related to suspects living in the same city where the scan is performed. Both types of scans can, potentially, reveal more than one piece of Clue or Evidence per use, especially on lower Difficulty settings, assuming sufficient data exists that has not yet been collected. Scans are used as a method to acquire information when you do not have sufficient leads on any suspects that would allow you to travel to a specific Hideout and carry out information gathering yourself (which is usually a far more efficient method of intelligence-gathering). Active Wire Taps :Main articles: Active Wiretaps, Surveillance Quality document, showing current Surveillance Quality at 4 different Hideouts.]]This option will open the Active Wiretaps document for viewing. This document, which can only be viewed at the Intelligence Branch, shows a breakdown of your current Surveillance Quality at any Hideout where at least one Bug or Wiretap was performed since the start of the Mission. The higher your Surveillance Quality at a given Hideout, the more likely you are to detect Message Traffic coming and going from that hideout and/or decipher its contents when it is detected. High Surveillance Quality also increases your chance to detect Meetings taking place at this hideout (and recording part or all of their contents). Accuse Double Agent :Main article: Double Agent (CIA) When this option is selected, Max will accuse one of the local Intelligence Section agents of being a spy for the enemy - a "Double Agent". Double Agents within the CIA give information to enemy Organizations regarding Max's current location. A Double Agent active in a city will raise the Hideout Alert level of every Hideout in that city whenever Max is present in the city. This makes Max's work more difficult, as all Hideouts in the city will post more guards. In addition, each Double Agent still unexposed raises the Maximum Score of the mission by 50 points, impacting Max's score negatively. When a CIA agent is accused of being a Double Agent, the result depends on whether or not the accusation is correct: *If the agent is indeed a Double Agent, he will confess immediately and possibly reveal one or more pieces of Clue or Hard Evidence regarding any Participant living in the same city (assuming one exists at all). The Double Agent is then replaced, removing his negative impact on the score and reducing local Hideout Alert back to normal levels. *If the agent is not a Double Agent, Max will be banned from this particular CIA Office for the remainder of the Mission. This office will not appear on the City Locations list anymore, and thus cannot be visited. It will remain unvisitable until the next Mission begins. Check with Sam :Main article: Sam Choosing this option takes you to see your personal assistant, Sam. Sam is responsible for analysing the data you've collected so far about the various Organizations and Plot Participants. When Sam is visited, he/she will let you know which Organizations are best investigated at this time, or which Cities seem most promising as places to investigate next, given all data gathered so far. Sam will also point out possibilities to gather data about specific suspects, especially those known to live in the current city. If you've gathered sufficient evidence to Arrest any Participant, Sam will point this out as the best course of action (though this is not always advisable, depending on your own investigative strategy and the structure of the plot, which Sam does not take into account since Sam always uses the same order for the suggestions as listed in the suspects file).